Urgency and urinary incontinence (e.g., an inability to control urinary function) are problems that afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance, and contribute to urgency or incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury, or illness.
Urgency may originate from disorders of portions of the peripheral or central nervous system which control the bladder micturition reflex. Nerve disorders may also lead to overactive bladder activities and/or may prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder. Furthermore, urgency or urinary incontinence may also result from improper communication between the nervous system and the urethra.